poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie. Opening/Meeting Eliza and Darwin (Somewhere in Nairobi) Eliza Thornberry: (narrating) I'm Eliza Thornberry part of your average family. I've got a dad and a mom and a sister. There is Donnie we've found him. And Darwin he found us. We travel all over the world. You see my dad host this nature show and my Mom shoots it. And along the way something amazing happened, I freed a warthog who was really Shaman. Shaman Mnyambo. He granted me the power to talk to animals. It's really cool, but totally secret. And that was totally the beginning of my biggest adventure. (Eliza and Darwin climbed a tree in the savannahs and it shows the map of Africa and the world them a large title shows "Ash's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie") (Later we see Akaela chasing some Gazelles in the savannahs. Then we see Ash and his friends riding in the Mystery Machine with Scooby and the gang and their friends) Ash Ketchum: Hungry. Need food! Misty: Oh Ash, you've been saying that all day. Ash Ketchum: I can't help it, Misty. I haven't eaten since breakfast. Misty: Oh. Shaggy: (stomach grumbling) Hey, Like we have to find a restaurant somewhere out here. We're starved. Scooby-Doo: Reah! Brock: Hey, Fred, are we there yet? Our friends are getting a bit cranky and hungry back here. Fred: Almost. Just a quarter mile and we'll reach our destination. Daphne Blake: '''It was so nice of Arnold to go visit his uncle, aunt, grandparents and cousins to help research the animals in Africa and the lunar eclipse. (Meanwhile, not so far from the Mystery Machine, Eliza is playing with some elephants with Darwin) '''Eliza Thornberry: And now, Phaedra the Magnificent, will walk the circle of destiny! (Phaedra rears up and trumpets, almost knocking Darwin off) Darwin: Circle of destiny, indeed. (climbs back up) Pee-yew! Eliza, your friend stinks! And look at those tusks! They can poke an eye out. Eliza Thornberry: Darwin, chill. Phaedra, can you take us around that tree? Phaedra: Sure. Hey, here's how our moms make us go. They nudge the back of our necks with their trunks. Eliza Thornberry: '''Oh like this. (She touches Phaedra's neck) '''Phaedra: '''Yes. And if she wanted us to turn around, she just nudge on one side. (Eliza kicks Phaedra's right ear slightly and then Phaedra turns around) '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Oh, cool. '''Darwin: '''Yes. Rub behind the ear and it turns fascinating, and the elephant turns. Eliza, can we go now? My butt's asleep. '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Ok, Darwin (The two got off Phaedra's back) '''Phaedra: '''Bye, Eliza. '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Bye, Phaedra. (Darwin slips and fall) '''Phaedra: '''Bye, chimp. (They leave) '''Darwin: '''Oh think I hear your grandmumsy opening a fresh tin of figgy pudding. (Eliza stopped Darwin) '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Shh. Darwin, listen. '''Darwin: '''To what? I don't hear anything. '''Eliza Thornberry: '''That's what I mean, it's too quiet. (Later we see the Mystery Machine and The Magic School Bus going to the Thornberry's van) '''Ash Ketchum: Wow, I see some vehicle. Arnold Perlstein: '''I see it. It's my aunt and uncle's van. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''We're here. (Later at the Thornberrys van we see Nigel and his parents) '''Nigel Thornberry: '''It's too bad you have to stay with us, Grandmumsy. - - - - - - '''Arnold Perlstein: '''Hey, Aunt Marianne! '''Marianne Thornberry: '''Arnold, my favorite nephew. (She hugs Arnold) '''Arnold Perlstein: '''You know my friends and my teacher: Ralphie, Wanda, Phoebe, Carlos, Tim, Dorothy Ann and Miss Frizzle. '''Marianne Thornberry: '''Of course, your friends and teacher too. And I say you have some other friends you have. And what are your names? '''Brock: '''My name's Brock and I'm a Pokémon breeder. '''Misty: '''And I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokémon. '''Togepi: '''Togepi. '''Ash Ketchum: '''My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokémon master. '''Pikachu: '''Pika! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Oh yeah, and this is Pikachu. '''Pikachu: '''Pikachu! '''Fred Jones: '''I'm Fred. And these are Shaggy, Daphne, Velma... '''Scooby-Doo: '''And Scooby-Doo. '''Ronald McDonald: '''I'm Ronald McDonald. - - - - - (Gazelles are running fast and the guys got up for shelter) '''Dorothy Ann: It's a Gazelle Stampede! - - Poachers in the Savannahs/Eliza tries to save Tally (Later in the Savannahs) - - (It was fun until suddenly a gun shot was fired) Nigel Thornberry: Poachers! (Ash and Eliza look up to see a helicopter coming near by) Eliza Thornberry: Run! Ash Ketchum: '''Hurry! '''Pikachu: '''Pika! (The heroes and three cheetah cubs run for their lives only for Tally to get caught by the light as the mysterious figure grabs him and Eliza tries to save him) '''Tally: Eliza! Eliza Thornberry: '''Oh, no! - - - - - Ash being distrustful by Eliza's family/Eliza learns about her father (Later at night where we see Eliza's parents and grandparents taking care of Eliza while Ash's gang takes care of Ash) '''Eliza Thornberry: We can't just sit here! Mom, we have to find those poachers! Marianne Thornberry: Eliza, you were almost killed. You have to let Jomo take care of them. Eliza Thornberry: But Mom, I have to save Tally! Marianne Thornberry: Who? Eliza Thornberry: (sighs) That's what I called the cheetah cub. Cordelia Thornberry: She names man-eating wild animals? Debbie Thornberry: Names 'em, plays with 'em, talks in monkey to 'em. Marianne Thornberry: Debbie, enough. - - - - Eliza Thornberry: '''Thanks a lot Deb. - - - '''Ash Ketchum: '''Guys, don't you think you're being hard on Eliza. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''He risked his life to save her. - - '''Marianne Thornberry: Ash, you should be ashamed of yourself. You could've endangered my daughter with that dragon and that rat of yours. Ash Ketchum: It's not a dragon, it's a Charizard. And Pikachu is not a rat. Pikachu: '''Pika! '''Misty: (angered at Eliza's family) Hey! Ash just saved Eliza's life and this is how you say thank you?! Brock: Yeah! If it wasn't for him, she would've been killed! You guys got a very funny way of showing gratitude when it comes to heroism! Nigel Thornberry: '''Well, we host an animal nature show and we don't know these creatures of yours. '''Ash Ketchum: They are Pokémon! And they are animals with just some powers. Marianne Thornberry: '''That doesn't matter. What matters is that Eliza is not going anywhere near those monsters! '''Cordelia Thornberry: She is right. You, young man, are an endangerment to the Thornberry family and we can't allow our children to become associated with barbarians who possess monstrous creatures that would hurt anyone! It's downright uncivilizing! Eliza Thornberry: '''But Grandmumsy, he was trying to help me. He wasn't going to hurt me. '''Cordelia Thornberry: I'm sorry, Eliza, but this is for your own safety. When you're in boarding school, you'll be as far away from him as possible. Trust me. You're much safer without him. (Ash gets upset at Eliza's family) Ash Ketchum: '''Okay, fine! If this is how you feel about it, I understand! I'll leave! It's obvious that you're just a family of dumb jerks who would never understand anything about Pokémon! When you need someone who will rescue your kids next time, I won't be there! Come on, Pikachu, let's get out of here. Apparently, Pokémon trainers such as myself are not welcome in this area. (He throws his hat to the ground and walks away upset) '''Misty: Ash, wait! Wait! Brock: Don't go! Arnold Perlstein: What is wrong with you, guys?! Marianne Thornberry: We're just protecting the family, Arnold. Arnold Perlstein: Protecting the family by pushing one of my best friends away?! Marianne Thornberry: Arnold, it's for your cousins' safety, ok? Arnold Perlstein: No, no! It's not ok! We are never going to speak to you ever again! We are done! Nigel Thornberry: '''Arnold, please, don't do this. Please. '''Marianne Thornberry: Arnold, wait. Arnold Perlstein: You know what your problem is, Aunt Marianne, Uncle Nigel and Grandma? You're just too afraid to understand what Pokémon really are! You can't be so judgmental towards others whom you've known so little about! And you never will. Consider our little family reunion over! Come on, guys! We're going home. (Arnold leaves to the Magic School Bus crying, and the rest of Ash's group look at Eliza's family in grave disappointment and leave) Aladdin: That was low, Mr. and Mrs. Thornberry. Even for you. Princess Jasmine: You guys should be ashamed of yourselves for the way you've treated our friend. Ronald McDonald: Maybe next time, you can talk about your fears instead of taking them out on an innocent person like Ash. Shaggy Rogers: Like, he'd had enough to be sad about. Scooby-Doo: You stink! (Later that night, Marianne Thornberry is looking through the photo album) Marianne Thornberry: '''We agreed when we took this job that we wouldn't split up the family. We keep the children with us on the road. '''Nigel Thornberry: I remember dearest. Marianne Thornberry: (gets in bed and sighs) Nigel, are we doing the right thing? Nigel Thornberry: '''You heard Eliza. She blames herself for this unfortunate incident. She'll never stop until she finds that cub. She's quite fearless, you know. '''Marianne Thornberry: Hmm. She takes after her father. (thinks about what Arnold said) Nigel, is Arnold right about us? Were we being judgmental towards Ash even though we don't know him very well? Nigel Thornberry: '''Well, wee don't know those creatures of his. - - (Later inside a tent where we see Eliza and Darwin) - - - - - - (On the other side of the savannah, Ash and his friends are sitting around the campfire, thinking about the harsh words Eliza's family said about Ash. Shaggy and Scooby look at the depressed Ash) '''Scooby-Doo: '''Roor, rellow. '''Shaggy Rogers: Hey, Scoob. Maybe we can cheer him up a bit. Scooby-Doo: Rokay. Arnold Perlstein: '''Like getting back at them? '''Daphne Blake: '''You mean give them a knuckle sandwich? '''Fred Jones: Guys, let's not judge them too harshly. Velma Dinkley: Yeah, and after all, Eliza's parents love their children very much. Tim Jamal: '''If they are not scared. '''Keesha Franklin: '''I just wish there's something we can do to help. We can't just sit here and do nothing. '''Carlos Ramon: '''If only we could just magically stow away on the plane without anyone noticing. '''Ash Ketchum: Wait a second. Carlos, you're a genius! Carlos Ramon: '''I am? '''Ronald McDonald: He is? Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, and Daphne Blake: '''He is? '''Miss Frizzle: '''He is. To the Bus! '''Arnold Perlstein: '''It's another field trip. I knew I should've stayed home today. (They enter the bus and turn small and flew inside the plane) Leaving for Boarding School/Darwin and friends stow away (The next morning, as Eliza prepares to leave) - - - - '''Cordelia Thornberry: '''Elizabeth, it's time for take off! Kiss your natural wilderness girlhood and your friends' endangered creatures good-bye! (Eliza enters the plane as her father closes the door) '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Bye, Dad. (The plane takes off and flies up to the sky as Eliza waves goodbye crying) - (Later in England a limo arrives at a model charmed building where Eliza brings her suitcase to the school) - '''Everyone: '''Hi, Eliza! '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Guys. '''Shaggy Rogers: Good thing we hid under the bed, right Scoob? Scooby-Doo: Reah. - - - - - - - - - Voice: Let me in! () Darwin: Eliza Thornberry: Just be quiet till I figure out what to do. () Eliza Thornberry: I'm Eliza Thornberry, guess we're roomates. Girl: So it appears. I'm Sara Wellington. You stay on your side while I stay on mine. - - - Eliza Thornberry: Debby? Mom? Dad? Donnie? Food fight/Bedtime (It was raining outside as the girls enter and Eliza and her friends are in the mess hall) Ash Ketchum: '''Man, I can't wait to eat. - - - - - - - (While Sarah sleeps, Eliza sneaks out of her room and tiptoes to the room next door. She comes in and sees Ash looking out the window while everyone else sleeps.) '''Eliza Thornberry: Can't sleep? Ash Ketchum: Hmm? Oh, hey, Eliza. Eliza Thornberry: Hi. Hey, uh, I'm sorry for the way my family treated you. But please understand, Ash. It's the way they are. They're always cautious about anything that happens and they're worrisome all the time. Ash Ketchum: (sighs) I just don't understand your family, Eliza. It's not fair. Why can't they see that I was only trying to help even when I'm using my Pokémon? How am I going to earn their trust in me if they won't give me a chance? Eliza Thornberry: '''I don't know, Ash. But I bet they will. All I can say is that only time will tell you. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Really? '''Eliza Thornberry: Yeah. And you know what? Ash Ketchum: ''' What? '''Eliza Thornberry: '''I think what they don't understand is that you and I have something in common. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, you're right. We do have something in common even if we are two very different people. You have a will to protect animals while I have a will to protect Pokémon. I guess they should've thought of that sooner. '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Uh-huh. Hey, Ash, I've been wanting to ask you something. Since I met you, you and your friends keep talking about those creatures you call Pokémon. Can you at least tell me what they are and what you do with them? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Well, okay. Pokémon are creatures that are big or small and that possess unique powers depending on type they represent. Most of them are elemental like fire, grass, water, electricity, and so many more. '''Eliza Thornberry: Cool. Are they like animals? Ash Ketchum: '''Most of them are. But some of them represent inanimate objects like appliances and stuff. '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Whoa, creatures that look like objects but are alive? That's amazing. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah. People who are able to obtain these creatures are known as Pokémon trainers. Trainers can get a starter Pokémon from a professor to begin their journey at the age of ten. Trainers and Pokémon work together to obtain their goals. They battle against gym leaders, win badges, and if they get all eight of them, they are qualified to compete in a league conference to become the champion. A trainer must capture less than six Pokémon. If you capture more than six, an extra will be sent to the professor lab, you can trade that in case of a gym battle or something. You can released Pokémon only if they want to be happy, to protect other Pokémon or to be at training. I was intending on getting a Squirtle as my first Pokémon, but I somehow overslept and I ended up getting Pikachu instead. It was very disobedient to me at first, but I risked my life to save Pikachu from a flock of Spearow and Pikachu saved me in return. It also hates going inside it's Pokéball. In the end, we became friends, and when Pikachu lost to Lt. Surge's Raichu, Nurse Joy from Vermilion city gave me a thunder stone to help Pikachu to evolve, but Pikachu refused and it remained the way it is. I tried to release it so it can be happy with the other Pikachu, but Pikachu chose to stay with me. I'll never forget that time. (He pets Pikachu) '''Eliza Thornberry: You overslept on the day you've started your journey? (giggles) That's funny. Ash Ketchum: '''(giggles) I know, right? '''Eliza Thornberry: And I bet it was a pretty hard decision for Pikachu to make. But if it doesn't want to evolve into a Raichu, then I can totally understand. And its hard to give up your Pikachu. Ash Ketchum: ''' Yeah. During my journey, I've learned that Pokémon can come in different shapes and sizes and they get stronger when they reach to a higher level. That process is called evolution and it helps them become stronger and learn new abilities. They can evolve by leveling up, through evolutionary stones, a trade, holding items to evolve, or trade while holding items. But there is more to Pokémon than just evolution itself. There are also psuedeo legendary Pokémon in each region. There are certain rare Pokémon wandering around out there that people have been doing research on. They are known as Legendary Pokémon. '''Eliza Thornberry: Legendary Pokémon? Ash Ketchum: Yes. They are the most powerful Pokémon people have ever seen. In fact, when I started my journey with Pikachu, I caught a glimpse of a Legendary Pokémon flying in the sky. Eliza Thornberry: '''Really? What did you see? '''Ash Ketchum: I saw a Ho-Oh and it flew right over the rainbow. (A flashback is shown with Ash and Pikachu seeing Ho-Oh flying in the sky) Ash Ketchum: '''Since that day, I've always wanted to meet Ho-Oh up close and maybe get a chance to battle with it. So I kept on traveling, catching new Pokémon, meeting new friends, encountering evil enemies, and working towards my goal to become to greatest Pokémon master of all time. '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Whoa. Ash, you're one lucky guy to have a goal that is meant so much to you. Do you think I can become a trainer like you one day? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Well, it's totally up to you. But you will one day when the time comes. (Ash and Eliza grin) Oh, we better get to bed. We don't want the headmistress to catch us staying up. '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Oh, yeah. And Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yes, Eliza? '''Eliza Thornberry: '''In the morning, will you tell me about your adventures with your Pokémon and your friends? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Sure. '''Eliza Thornberry: Thanks. Goodnight, Ash. Ash Ketchum: ''''Night, Eliza. (She leaves the room as Ash heads to his bed and still looking upset about what happened as his friends look) - - Escape from London/In Africa (Later that same night, Eliza is having trouble sleeping and has a dream about Tally) '''Eliza Thornberry: Tally? Tally! (gasps) Tally. Oh, Tally, I knew you were alive! Tally: (being pulled away) Eliza, help me! Eliza Thornberry: Tally? (gets swept by the waters) Tally! (Eliza swims to shore and sees a tree with Shaman Mnyambo's face on it) Shaman Mnyambo: I gave you this gift for a reason, Eliza. Eliza Thornberry: (climbs a cliff) Shaman Mnyambo? Shaman Mnyambo: You must not waste time. You must go to your destiny. Go. Eliza Thornberry: What do you mean? Where am I supposed to go? Shaman? (whimpers) Shaman Mnyambo: Tally is alive. Go save him, Eliza. Go, go! (Eliza wakes up and realizes and gets up going to the wardrobe and getting her stuff with Sarah waking up) Sarah Wellington: '''What are you doing? '''Eliza Thornberry: I've have to leave. Sarah Wellington: '''I'm calling Mrs. Fairgood. (She goes to the phone but Eliza puts it down) - - - - - - (Later they are now in London with the background playing "Get out of London by The Pretenders" heading towards the subway and to the airport at the check-in) - - Meeting Bree and Sloan Blackburn/Going to find Mom and Dad '''Rhino: Help! The poachers! I've been shot! - - Meeting again with Bree and Sloan/Tally found - - - - - - - - - - Jessie: '''Not that I actually care. How come Miss Frizzle and her class in town? '''Meowth: '''I thought you were staying back in Walkerville. '''Miss Frizzle: '''We were. But we decided to visit Arnold's grandparents, aunt, uncle and cousins in Africa. Sloan Held Hostage Debbie/Eliza Tells her Secret - - - - '''Eliza Thornberry: Let her go! Arnold Perlstein: '''Let go of my cousin! '''Misty: '''You're just a bully! '''Pikachu: '''Pika! '''Sloan Blackburn: Tell me! Or she goes over the edge! Bree Blackburn: Just get rid of her, Sloan! Zira: No! Not until if she tells the truth about herself! Eliza Thornberry: Please! She doesn't know anything about this! Sloan Blackburn: Who told you these things?! Eliza Thornberry: I can't tell you! Debbie Thornberry: Eliza! (Sloan was about to throw Debbie into the edge) Eliza Thornberry: Stop! Wait! I'll tell you. I know these things because... I can talk to animals. Ash Ketchum: No! (Suddenly a storm appears) Sloan Blackburn: What has she done?! Aladdin: No! Princess Jasmine: Eliza, what have you done?! (Eliza begins to loses her powers of talking to animals) Bree Blackburn: Oh, let's get out of here! Velma Dinkely: '''You won't get away with this, Jafar, Sloan and Bree. '''Jafar: '''Why? Because of you meddling Kids? '''Fred Jones: '''Hey! We're not kids! (Bree and Sloan escape in their helicopter) '''Boko: Debbie! (gets blown away) Debbie Thornberry: Boko! Please be alright. - - - Eliza confesses/Stopping the herd (The next morning, the gang is still traveling in the river. Misty tends the wound on Ash's hand and wraps it with bandages) Misty: There. That should do it. Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Misty. Debbie Thornberry: You expect me to believe that a couple of years ago, you freed a warthog but he was really a magic man who made it so you can talk to animals but you had to keep it secret or else there'd be some tornado thing and you would lose your powers? Eliza Thornberry: Well, yeah. Debbie Thornberry: I knew it! That's why you're always sneaking out all the time with Darwin. (gasps) Oh, I have a few things to say to that monkey. Tell him that I don't appreciate it when he leaves pizza crusts under the seat cushions. Go ahead. Tell him. Eliza Thornberry: Debbie, I broke the rule. I told about my powers, so I lost them. Ash Ketchum: They're gone forever, Debbie. Don't you understand? Now that she's broken the rule, she can't get them back. Debbie Thornberry: Oh my gosh! You did that for me? Misty: Of course she did. She's your sister. And sisters are supposed to look out for each other. No matter what happens. Sure, Debbie. Sometimes my sisters get on my nerves and we don't always agree on everything. But I know in my heart, deep down in my soul, I have some friends. No! More than some friends! Special people who love me for who I am, people who I am proud to call... my sisters. (Everyone smiles at Misty's speech about sisterhood) Brock: Misty does have a good point, Debbie. Even though you and Eliza are two very different people, you're both sisters who love, support, and look after each other. Final Battle/Eliza saves the Elephants (???) - - - - Eliza Thornberry: Oh, think of something quick! Think of something! (Eliza quickly think of something is she brings out her necklace and threw it towards the electric fence as the elephant leader stops) Eliza Thornberry: Please... stop! (The herd of elephants sees the electric fence activates and they both stop) Eliza Thornberry: It worked! (But suddenly one of the explosions scared the elephants) Oh, no! - - - (The leader of the elephants leads the herd to go back to where they belong) Ash Ketchum: We did it. Pikachu: Pika! Sloan Blackburn: They're turning around! Start shooting! Poacher #1: But, there's a girl there. Sloan Blackburn: I don't care! Take down those elephants! I'll take care of the kid! Eliza Thornberry: It's gonna be all right, we're almost out of here. Ash Ketchum: (Sees the helicopter coming down) Eliza, look out behind you! (It was too late, Sloan grabs Eliza and takes her away from the herd of elephants) Ash Ketchum: Charizard, after them! (Ash and Charizard flies after the helicopter) Saving Eliza/Second chance (In the helicopter) Sloan Blackburn: '''You will regret this! '''Eliza Thornberry: '''I don't care! What you're doing is awful! '''Sloan Blackburn: '''And what you're doing is stupid! Shame you won't be here to help me carry out the ivory. (He throws Eliza into the river below as she screams) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Eliza! (Ash gets real angry and knows that he's had enough) '''Ash Ketchum: Alright, that does it! They're going down! Charizard, follow them back to the herd! (Charizard flies off to follow the poachers just as Eliza pops out of the water and tries to swim for her life) Eliza Thornberry: Oh no! (gets swept away by the current) Arnold Perlstein: '''Cousin! (Later at the herd, Sloan has a gun who is trying to shoot the elephants) '''Sloan Blackburn: I can't get a shot from here! Bree, go lower! (He was about to shoot, but one of the elephants grab the ladder. Sloan drops his gun while the other elephants grabs the ladder and makes the helicopter spin out of control as the ladder broke) Ash Ketchum: Alright, Charizard and Pikachu, shoot them down with Flamethrower and Thunderbolt! (Charizard and Pikachu launch their attacks at the propeller on the helicopter's tail, exploding it. Then Sloan and Bree jump out of the helicopter as it crashes off-screen thus destroying it. Charizard lands safely to the ground just as Sloan struggles to his feet, but he sees his gun a few inches from him. Ash runs towards Sloan and pounces on him as he attempted to grab the gun) Sloan Blackburn: Let go of me you no-good, stinkin', dirty brat! Ash Ketchum: Not today! Sloan Blackburn: I said let go! This elephant herd belongs to me! Ash Ketchum: No, Sloan! This elephant herd belongs to no one! Do you honestly think that having Eliza reveal her secret of talking to animals will help you succeed in capturing all these elephants?! Sloan Blackburn: Her stupid secret means nothing to me! I want these elephants! They are worth a fortune! Ash Ketchum: No, they are not! You're a monster! Do you hear me?! A demon! Isn't that your destiny to kill my friend along with the herd of elephants? Sloan Blackburn: Be quiet, you stupid boy! I'm getting my hands on this elephant herd whether you and that pathetic little girl like it or not! Ash Ketchum: (Growls in anger) Enough! (slams Sloan's head to the ground) Now, you listen to me! You, Bree and the other poachers are the stupid ones around here! Not Eliza! Not me! Not her family! Not my friends! Not anybody! You're nothing but a bunch of fools who just want to take everything out of your own selfishness and greed! Even if it meant on slaughtering innocent creatures: Humans and animals alike! (Sloan shakes in fear) So, don't think we're gonna let you guys off that easily because your animal poaching days are over! Charizard, knock him out with Dragon Tail! (Ash moves aside just as his Charizard knocks Sloan unconcious with its Dragon Tail attack) Ash Ketchum: Lights out, Sloan. (turns to Aladdin as he flies over) Aladdin, where's Eliza? Aladdin: She's still in the river! Misty: Ash, go and retrieve Eliza from the river! We'll cover you! Ash Ketchum: But what about you guys? Velma Dinkley: Don't worry about us! Just do it! Shaggy Rogers: Do it, or she'll drown! Ash Ketchum: Right! Charizard and Pikachu, don't let Sloan and Bree escape! Make sure they stay here when the rangers come and pick them up! Pikachu: Pikachu! Charizard: (roars) (Ash rushes to the river while his friends and allies keep the villains busy) Ash Ketchum: I'm coming, Eliza! (He jumps in the river and swims to save Eliza) Arnold Perlstein: '''I hope they'll survive. '''Dorothy Ann: '''Don't worry. They'll be alright. '''Scooby-Doo: '''I hope. '''Brock: Come on, you guys! We still got a battle to finish! Let's go! Misty: '''Staryu, let's go. '''Brock: '''Go, Onix! (He releases Onix) (Debbie, Boko, Tally, and Donnie pull over to the river) '''Debbie Thornberry: ELIZA!!! Ash Ketchum: Don't worry, Debbie! I'll get her! She's gonna be alright! Trust me! (Ash keeps on swimming towards Eliza at a fast pace until he finally manages to reach out and grab her. He proceeds to carry her to shore, but the current was too strong. Suddenly, he hears someone whistle. It was Shaman Mnyambo. He holds out his staff and Ash, with Eliza on his back, swims towards him with all his strength. Ash grabs the staff and is pulled into shore. The two kids are shivering and coughing from the water) Ash Ketchum: (coughing) Eliza, you okay? Eliza Thornberry: ''' (coughs) Yes. I'm okay. Shaman Mnyambo, I'm sorry. I messed everything up. I couldn't make them understand. If I hadn't broken the rule, I could've saved them. '''Ash Ketchum: But Eliza, you did save them. Eliza Thornberry: ''' I-I did? '''Shaman Mnyambo: He is right. See for yourself. (shows Eliza the elephant herd, alive and safe) And you did this not with your gift, but with your heart. If this is what you can do without your powers, you have a greater destiny than I've even known. I'm going to grant you your powers back. Eliza Thornberry: ''' You are? Really? (Eliza and Shaman Mnyambo hug each other as Ash smiles warmly. Then Shaman Mnyambo turns his attention to Ash) '''Shaman Mnyambo: Is this a friend of yours, Eliza? Eliza Thornberry: ''' Yes. This is Ash Ketchum. Ash, this is Shaman Mnyambo. He's the man who granted me the ability to talk to animals. '''Ash Ketchum: Pleased to meet you, sir. (Ash and Shaman Mnyambo shake hands) Shaman Mnyambo: I witnessed you standing up against those two villainous poachers after you shot them down. Great job. Your will of protecting innocent creatures is very powerful. Ash Ketchum: Thank you. Shaman Mnyambo: One question though. How well can you and your friends keep her powers a secret? Ash Ketchum: Incredibly well. Don't you worry about a thing. Her secret is safe with us. I promise. We will tell no one about it. Shaman Mnyambo: (giggles) Very good. Ash being trusted by Eliza's family/Ending (Now we go to the eclipse as it clears away. Sloan and Bree manage to regain their conciousness as Ash's Charizard, Ash's Pikachu, and the elephants corner them and the rangers arrive) Ranger: Don't move! You're under arrest! (Two rangers came and they arrest Sloan and Bree) Bree Blackburn: Take your hands off me! Sloan Blackburn: This is all a mistake! I can explain everything! Bree Blackburn: We were trying to help the elephants! Misty: They're lying, they'd masterminded the plan to kill the elephants. Fred Jones: '''They used the explosives and set the electric fence too. - - '''Pikachu: Pika, Pi! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (laughs) (Pikachu jumps in Ash's arms and Charizard flies next to him) Brock: Ash! Misty: Hey, Ash! Donatello: Over here! (The entire group run up to Ash and embrace each other) Ronald McDonald: We did it! We did it! Rocko: Great job, everybody! Heffer and Filbert: That was awesome! Michelangelo: Yeah, totally realistic! Shaggy Rogers: Like this is definitely the best vacation in Africa ever! Scooby-Doo: Rou said it, Raggy! Miss Frizzle: Well done, everyone! A job well done! Dorothy Ann: You did it, Arnold! Thank you! (Dorothy Ann kiss Arnold on the cheek, as Arnold blushed) Marianne Thornberry: Oh, Eliza, we're so sorry. We should never have sent you away. Nigel Thornberry: We missed you very much, Poppet. Eliza Thornberry: You have? Cordelia Thornberry: Of course, dearie. We love you. Radcliffe Thornberry: We all do. Marianne Thornberry: We witnessed you save the elephant herd from those poachers and we're so proud of you. Eliza Thornberry: Well, I've had some help from a very special friend Arnold Perlstein: '''And her cousin too, I'm sorry I yelled at you guys. I love you. '''Marianne Thornberry: '''We know Arnold. - '''Ash Ketchum: '''Look, Mr and Mrs. Thornberry, I'm sorry that I... '''Nigel Thornberry: No, Ash. We're the ones who should be apologizing. Ash Ketchum: '''Huh? '''Marianne Thornberry: Ash, even after you helped Eliza and saved her life numerous times, there's no excuse for the way we've treated you. Cordelia Thornberry: Absolutely. And besides which, most of this was my fault in the first place. We thought it would be safer for Eliza if she would be as far away from you as possible. But after the way you and your Pokémon helped her save the elephants, we see now that we were wrong about you. Nigel Thornberry: Son, well you accept the Thornberry family's apologies and our gratitude for saving our daughter's life? Ash Ketchum: ''' Of course I will. Even if you did mistreat me from the beginning, I still had the urge to forgive you. '''Radcliffe Thornberry: Cordelia? Cordelia Thornberry: I'm sorry, Raddie. I just wish I could be the lady you deserve. Radcliffe Thornberry: (takes her hand) You're more that lady today than you ever were: Gentle and all. (The grandparents smile. After receiving the blessing, Ash walks up to Cordelia, takes takes her hand and walks her to his Charizard. Cordelia looked a bit terrified when she saw Charizard's face. But Ash, with a confident smile on his face, assured her that nothing terrible will happen. He holds up her hand and Charizard slowly lowers his head. Cordelia's hand gently touches Charizard's nose. She could not believe how gentle the Flame Pokémon is and, with a newfound confidence, gives Charizard a hug. Cordelia signals the rest of the family to come touch Charizard and they join. Ash and the group are proud now that Eliza's family no longer fears Pokémon) Shaggy Rogers: (sniffs) Well, would you look at that? Scooby-Doo: Reah. (blows his nose) Velma Dinkley: Eliza's family is no longer afraid of Pokémon. Brock: Well, what do you know. Misty: (cries) This is so touching. - - Ash Ketchum: Sloan and the other poachers... are ultimately defeated. Sloan and Bree Blackburn: '''We hate those kids! - (Later we see Nigel with Eliza and Ash) - '''Nigel Thornberry: I don't know of course, but I swear she's thanking you. Eliza Thornberry: I think so too, Dad. Ash Ketchum: (puts his hand on Nigel's shoulder) You're a good father, Mr. Thornberry. (Ash, Eliza, and Tally wander around) Eliza Thornberry: Tally, do you see her anywhere? Tally: This is where we always played. Eliza Thornberry: We'll find her. Ash Ketchum: Hey, Eliza, is that her? (points to Akela and her cubs) Tally: Mom! Akela: Tally? Tally! Tally: Mom, I'm back! (Tally and Akela nuzzle each other) Akela: Oh, my baby. (Tally giggles) I thought I'd lost you. Eliza Thornberry: Akela, I should've listened to you. I'm so sorry. Akela: I know you are. Tally's home now and safe. Thank you. Eliza Thornberry: You're welcome. (Tally and the cubs jump on Eliza and laugh. Ash giggles at the sight.) Debbie Thornberry: Eliza, cut the cheetah chatter and let's go! Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah! Come on, Eliza. We'd better get going. Eliza Thornberry: Gonna go. Tally: Bye, Eliza. Eliza Thornberry: I'll miss you, guys. See you next time. (Eliza goes to head back to the convey, but stops and looks back) - - Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes